This invention relates to suction cleaners for tanks and the like and more particularly, to a hose siphon for cleaning sand, dirt and other particulate impurities from tanks or other containers such as water filters for swimming pools. The hose siphon typically includes an aspirator conduit for receiving the pressurized water and a main conduit for receiving the pressurized water from the aspirator conduit. The main conduit includes a suction end for fluid communication with the tank or filter and a discharge end for discharging the pressurized water from the main conduit. As the pressurized water flows through the aspirator conduit and into the main conduit, sand filtering medium and particulate impurities trapped in the medium are aspirated from the tank or filter into the suction end of the main conduit and discharged from the discharge end of the main conduit with the pressurized water. A water discharge hose is provided in fluid communication with the aspirator conduit for distributing a portion of the pressurized water to the tank or filter and maintaining a suspension or slurry of the sand medium and the particulate impurities in the tank or filter.
Swimming pools are frequently cleaned of dirt, sand and other particulate debris by continuous operation of a water filter located adjacent to the pool. These water filters typically include a sand medium, an intake pipe for drawing the water from the pool into the filter and a discharge pipe for distributing the filtered water from the filter back into the pool. Periodically, the sand medium and the filter become filled with the dirt and other particulate impurities filtered through the sand from the water, and these impurities must be removed with the sand medium and the filter re-packed with fresh medium for optimum and continued operation of the filter.
Suction devices of various design which utilize the Venturi effect to remove impurities from a vessel, are known in the art. Patents in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 905,818; 1,037,368; 1,527,135; 1,630,543; 1,826,829; and 4,722,670.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hose siphon which is capable of removing sand, dirt and other impurities from a vessel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hose siphon which is capable of removing impurities from a vessel while maintaining a slurry of the impurities in the vessel during removal
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hose siphon which can be used for removing impurities from a vessel, which hose siphon typically includes an aspirator conduit for receiving pressurized water; a main conduit for receiving the pressurized water from the aspirator conduit, which main conduit has a suction end for fluid communication with the vessel and a discharge end for discharging the pressurized water from the main conduit, such that the impurities are aspirated from the vessel into the suction end of the main conduit and discharged from the discharge end of the main conduit with the pressurized water, responsive to flow of the pressurized water through the aspirator conduit and into the main conduit; and a water discharge hose provided in fluid communication with the aspirator conduit for distributing a portion of the pressurized water to the vessel in order to maintain a suspension or slurry of the particulate impurities in the vessel.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a hose siphon which is suitable for cleaning sand, dirt and other particulate impurities from vessels and is particularly suitable for cleaning sand from swimming pool filters having a sand medium. The hose siphon typically includes an aspirator conduit for receiving a stream of pressurized water from a faucet or other source and a main conduit for receiving the pressurized water from the aspirator conduit. The main conduit includes a suction end for fluid communication with the vessel and a discharge end for discharging the pressurize water from the main conduit. As the pressurized water flows through the aspirator conduit and into the main conduit, the sand medium and impregnated impurities are aspirated from the vessel into the suction end of the main conduit, and discharged from the discharge end of the main conduit with the pressurized water. A water discharge hose is provided in fluid communication with the aspirator conduit for distributing a portion of the pressurized water to the vessel and maintaining a suspension or slurry of the sand medium and particulate impurities in the vessel for easy removal therefrom.